Never As Before
by Ch3l
Summary: 1 year after the divorce, Naruto wants to sort out everything with his ex-husband. But what happens when there is a third person in the picture? Can everything go back to normal or it will never be as before? :Yaoi: :Oneshot: :SasuNaru:


**Okay…so this is a new one-shot I wrote, this time in English ^^U…I hope you like it, but let me tell you this has NOT a fairy tail end U.U..sorry for that but I needed to write something sad because of my mood today . . . . soon I will be updating my other stories that are in Spanish :) so don't despair hahaha**

**Disclaimer: ****Ch3L****: Naruto and others belong to Kishimoto, I don't make money by writing this.. ****Kakuzu****: What??!!! No Money?!! I'm SO out of here!!!**

**Warning: Yaoi….so this a boy x boy love…don't like it?? Then press the "back" button**

**------**

**Never As Before**

"_Doorbells don't bite, doorbells don't bite, doorbells don't bite" _was the mantra repeated in Naruto's mind. But even then he was sure the doorbell was grinning at him and ready to bite his finger.

There he stood –for the tenth time on the week- in front of his ex-husband house, well mansion was a better term for a place with 14 bedrooms, a tennis court, an indoor swimming pool, 3 entertainment rooms and a garage with at least 10 cars and bikes.

He had been divorced for about a year, and tough he thought the divorce would make him happy, at the end it didn't. Sure, his husband was a cold heartless bastard who wouldn't show emotions often, or any emotion at all, and he didn't forget to remember that arrogant attitude that came within the Uchiha's genes, but at least the Uchiha had loved him.

Oh yes, he had been married with no one else than Uchiha Sasuke, the most wanted bachelor in all Konoha Metropolis.

Why did he decide he wanted the divorce? Because, Naruto couldn't take anymore of the silent Uchiha, he wanted someone who would talk with him for hours, who wouldn't be tired of telling him how much he loved him, who would smile and joke about anything that could bring him to smile all day.

And Sasuke wasn't any close to be like that….or so he thought, because now that they were divorced he couldn't avoid the reality that the 5 years they had been married Naruto couldn't be happier; maybe Sasuke wasn't one to talk, or say how much he loved him, but he showed it trough actions and little details, like buying him blue roses, where the hell does he bought them was a mystery to him, but every Monday he would come with a bouquet just for him, every time he had to travel because of work he would make sure Naruto's ramen supply was full and would call him just to hear how Naruto's day had been. That and more things were what he just couldn't see during his marriage until it was too late. Now he missed the way he felt with every morning kiss, every delicate touch Sasuke gave him, every 'Hn' he heard from that man.

So that's why, after one year, he wanted to make it up with his ex-husband and maybe became a happy married couple once again.

The little detail was that he didn't have the guts to even ring the mansion doorbell.

"It's now or never" he pushed his finger and retreat it quickly in case the doorbell _did _bite him.

5 minutes later the front door opened revealing a man wearing baggy pants…and nothing else. Naruto had to stop himself from drooling because of the sight he had been given.

The man was a little taller than him by a few inches, his black hair disheveled like he had just came out of bed, and his eyes dark as night looking like he was about to murder the person in front of him from daring interrupt his sleep. When he really saw who was at the door his look changed to one of surprise. Of everyone he was expecting, Naruto wasn't one of them.

"Naruto…" he couldn't bring himself to say anything else, after seeing those blue eyes that had to be part of the sky, that blond hair that reminded him of the sun, and those scared cheeks that belonged to the face of the man he had been trying to forget for the last year.

After that both men just stared at each other unable to do anything else. But it was the blond who broke the awkward silence.

"Errmm…hi, Sasuke" he said a little louder than a whisper. Now that he had the raven in front he could find the guts to talk with him. And specially not after seeing him half naked.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" asked the raven crossing his arms over his chest with a sigh.

"I wanted to talk" he said fidgeting with the hem of his t-shirt

"Hn, I think you made your point clear last year" he said "so, it was good to see you again but I have to go" he started to close the door when the blond stopped him putting his foot between the door and the frame.

"no, please Sasuke, listen to me" he said with shaky voice, trying to stay calm and coherent in order to say everything he had been thinking for a little while.

"Naruto now is not the time for this" was the raven's answer. Any moment his companion would be at the door asking why he wasn't in bed with him and then he would see Naruto, and quoting a friend everything was going to be troublesome.

But the blond didn't listen and just continued speaking his mind

"I know it is my fault.."

"Naruto"

"…and that it was my idea in the first place 'cause that was what I thought would make me…us happy.."

"Naruto"

"…but you know what, over this year, I have missed your company, all what you did for me…" at that point the raven could hear the silent footsteps in the second floor that were approaching them. _Man, this is gonna suck. "…_and even your monosyllables, so I wanted you to know, that I regret everything I said back then and everything I did, I really want to.."

The blond stopped talking when he saw a pair of arms encircling the raven by the waist, and then a red head appeared beside the raven one, kissing one of the shoulders till he got to the raven jaw.

"Hmmm, Sasuke, why aren't you in bed with me?" asked the red head not giving attention to the blond in front of him. "It's cold without you"

"Hn" was the long raven answer

"Ok, then I will just go to make breakfast" he said kissing Sasuke's cheek and at that point Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he just bowed the head making his bangs cover his eyes "it won't take long, so don't entertain yourself here, it's cold"

The red head disappeared inside the mansion and the raven could only ask god this didn't get more complicated than it already was.

"Naruto, is everything alright?" he could say the blond was beyond being alright, if the slump position the other one had was any indication

"Who is he?" was the only thing that came to Naruto's mind to ask.

"Gaara" answered the raven not seeing a point of lying to the blonde after seeing the little interaction between the two of them

"Who is he?" asked again, wanting to know what was that Gaara guy to the raven.

"He is…" even the raven didn't knew what was Gaara to him. He could say they were lovers, because they shared the same bed, and they had been dating for four months…but the thing was that Sasuke didn't loved the red head, sure they had affinities and their personalities where somewhat similar, but even so he couldn't love Gaara like he had loved Naruto, he couldn't bring himself to open again for another person to end like he had ended last year, making Itachi worry, dropping out every appointment he had or compromise because he couldn´t bring himself to be like a human again, someone with emotions and feelings.

"Is he your lover?" questioned Naruto after seeing the raven doubt about the answer

"I…" he passed a hand trough his hair in a desperate manner "really don't know Naruto…we have been dating for about four months…but I don't know what I feel for him"

Naruto then thought about what the raven just said…and he felt his world crumbled in that same instant. Six months ago he decide he would sort out everything with Sasuke…but it wasn't until about 2 or 3 months ago that he started to visit the mansion everyday altought always seeing it from the distance.

Now he understood that if six months ago he had come to talk with Sasuke maybe this guy "Gaara" wouldn't have been in the picture and everything would be different…but noooo he had to be the stubborn brat Tsunade said he was for not to come and admit he had been wrong with his idea of living a happily ever after.

"i…I think I don't have anything to do here anymore, good bye Sasuke" the blond started to turn around without looking at Sasuke, he didn't wanted the other to notice the tears that he just knew were already forming in his eyes, but a hand on his wrist prevented him from doing that

"don't…" the raven couldn't stop himself from stopping Naruto..it was like his body just reacted.

They stayed like that for what seemed to be an eternity, but which in reality were only a few minutes. Neither wanted that little moment to end. But it was Sasuke the first to break the silence between them.

"I…I'm sorry" he let go of the blond wrist but this time the blond turned around and took his hand

"I should be the one saying sorry" he said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes entirely "i…I made a mistake, I thought we would be happier this way" he couldn't hold on the tears anymore "but I was wrong…I think I should go, that guy is still waiting for you"

"He…he can wait a little longer" he said and then surprised the blond by kissing him.

At first the blond just stood there but the second he realized what was going on he kissed the raven back.

_God, how I missed this _he thought when the raven deepened the kiss, and a soft mewl was heard but neither one cared who had made it…both were to busy remembering the taste of the other.

When oxygen became something they both needed they stopped kissing breathing hard.

"I have to go" said the blond and went down the stairs of the porch, when he was at the end the words that came from the raven mouth stopped him.

"I love you"

"Me too" without looking back and leaving the raven at the door he started walking until he was outside the mansion by his car.

Nothing could be as it was before; and both boys knew it, even if they loved each other one of them had made a mistake…a big mistake.

That last kiss had been a "_Good bye, don't forget me"…_but nothing more…

**------**

**So, what do you think?? Was it good?? Please leave a RR for me to know how was it O3O, ok?**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!**


End file.
